Zircon's White Room
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 15: CONTAINS SWEARING AND MILD SEXUAL REFERENCES. Blue Zircon is going to be sentenced to death for accusing the Diamond authority the blame for Pink Diamonds shattering. Olive Zircon is going to help her...because she...has feelings for Blue. (Blue Zircon x Olive Zircon) Cover is NOT mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Zircon's White Room**

 **NOTES: This is a brand-new story and has no connection to my other Steven Universe Stories.**

 **This is set days after "Off Colours" and of course "The Trial".**

 **Some characters maybe OTT (Over the Top) or OOC (Out of Character) this is made possible because it's a fanfiction. It is just a story.**

 **I do not own the characters, they all belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

 **This is only meant to be a short story but may expand it. Depends.**

 **I like writing script form…if you don't like it, then well…tough, I guess.**

 **This chapter will contain some mild swearing.**

 **Chapter 1**

As soon as Blue Zircon turned around and pinned her theory and case about Pink Diamonds death on to yellow and blue Diamond…she knew she couldn't back down, she knew she couldn't take back what she said…she knew it was…a mistake.

But was it?

Maybe she was way over her head…

Maybe it sounded like she was going somewhere with it…

Maybe she was over zealous…

Maybe the rush got her to stay something stupid…and pin the murder on one of the Diamonds

Or maybe…just maybe, the story wasn't farfetched, after all…it didn't make sense, that the young human, didn't know what had happened to Pink Diamond…was he really the "actual" Rose Quartz the diamonds wanted on trial?

She had her doubts…

But…still…the look on Yellow Diamonds face when she announced it could've been one of them that shattered Pink Diamond was such a stupid thing to say…as soon as Yellow Diamond stood up, she knew she was doomed. Blue Zircon didn't get enough time to retract what she said…as Yellow Diamond stretched out her arm and squeezed the poor Zircon.

She could feel the pressure ripping out of her form, the pain that surrounded her as she was squashed and burst out of her mass like a water balloon popping.

Nothing but…darkness…

…

 **Sometime had passed…**

Blue Zircon woke up, she blinked at first and tried to get focus, even with her monocle it was hard to see what was in front of her…the thing is, their was nothing. She shot up, a little panicky, patting herself to make sure she was normal. She sighed in relief when she relized she had taken form from her gem after being poofed by Yellow Diamond. She then looked around and her surroundings were blank, it was just a large, white square room…no features or anything else in this room…except one thing, a figure...leaning against the wall and her arms folded, not far from her. She assessed the figure and groaned a little to see who it was…this figure had her skin appears to be a light green-yellow colour. She has olive-yellow eyelids, a long slim nose, and chartreuse-yellow hair that has two spikes, similar to Yellow Diamond's hair. She wears pale green-yellow pants and shoes with an over-sized, light-coloured vest with darker trimmings and a tinted necktie that is diamond-shaped. It was the prosecuting Zircon…the last person she wanted to see. Blue Zircon just stayed sitting on the white floor, almost in a fetal position.

The olive Zircon started to chuckle.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Well, well, well…you are in big trouble. ( _She chuckles again, Blue Zircon just ignores her_ ) Fancy pinning the shattering of Pink Diamond on Yellow and Blue. What were you thinking?

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Grumbles_ ) What are you doing here?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Recovering…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Recovering? Recovering from what…?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** After Yellow poofed you, I figured I won my case…but no, she poofed me as well…chucked lighting at me. It hurt! ( _Shakes her head_ ) Yellow Diamond was really, really pissed off…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Pissed off? Then…I hit a nerve. Maybe what I said wasn't that ridiculous after all.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Of course it was ridiculous…you blamed the diamond authority! To be honest, I'm surprised she didn't shatter you. Your very lucky.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Sigh_ ) I knew I went too far…how can I be so stupid…

The blue zircon tilted her head into her arms. She took a deep breath and eventually stood up, dusting herself a little. She then looked around…there was no way out of this room.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Great…the white room, the room where gems are on trial. ( _Sighs_ ) I guess I'm on trial.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** You got that right.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Hmph. You're not just here recovering, are you?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** No…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** You're here on business…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Nods_ ) Yeah.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** You're here for me…?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Bites her lip_ ) You…y-you could say that…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Rolls her eyes_ ) You're here to defend me…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Shakes her head_ ) No…not quite.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Huh…?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I'm here to tell you about…uh…a-about…your…

Olive zircon was stuttering her words…she wanted to get the words out, normally this wouldn't bother her…whether she was defending or prosecuting, she would just spill the truth out no problem…but she was having a difficult time being honest with Blue. She kept hesitating in her sentence until Blue Zircon got fed up.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Just tell me!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** You've been sentence to death!

There was an awkward pause…normally Olive Zircon would be full of confidence on what she had to say…but for the first time in her life, this felt hard. Blue Zircon stepped back till her back was against the wall, those words filtered through the room and her head…she couldn't believe what she heard. Olive Zircon looked away…not wanting to see Blue's reaction. Blue just simply…slumped on the ground, back to the way she was…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** A death sentence…?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Yes.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Why? I didn't…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Turns around sharply_ ) You know why! You just blamed the Diamond authority for killing one of their own!

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** It was just an assumption…I didn't mean it to-

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** It's too late…I'm…I'm sorry…

Blue was started to get teary-eyed, her mind was all over the place. Olive didn't know what to say…her over confidence was put on hold as she helplessly watched Blue cry her eyes out.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** You…y-you must be loving this…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Loving this? What, you think this is easy for me?

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Isn't it?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Well, I…I…uh…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Stands up_ ) There! No words. Huh, ironic really…you always have a way of saying things and yet your stumped. Just admit it! Your loving this!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I'm…I'm not-

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** LIES! ( _Lowers tone_ ) Absolute lies. You've been waiting for this day since we first met. You can't stand me. You just love it when I lose, you love it when I'm at my most vulnerable…you love it when you beat me. ( _Olive looks down, sadly_ ) When I know I'm up against you…I…I just wish…I dunno, I just wish it wasn't YOU I'm against…I wish it was someone weaker…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** What…?

 **BLUE ZICON:** Because…I'm the weak one. I could never compete against you. Your just…brilliant…at what you do.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** You think that?

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Yes…

Blue starts to sob as Olive is left dumbfound by the honesty that Blue had let out. Olive looked at Blue and smiled slightly. She then took a deep breath and walked towards Blue, before sitting down next to her.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I think your amazing, you know…

Blue heard Olive speak, and yes, she heard Olive's words but she needed to double take in what was said just to make sure it was what she heard.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Sobbing_ ) Wha…?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I said, I think your amazing…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** How…? How am I amazing?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Well, blaming the diamonds for Pink's shattering for one thing.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Up yours!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** No, honestly. It takes a lot of guts what you said…and again, honestly, it was a pretty good motive for one of them to kill Pink Diamond.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Oh, I just way over my head. What was I thinking…?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** A possible truth.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Sniff_ ) Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?

Olive then starts to blush. There was more than this that meets the eye.

 _Damn it, just tell her. Just…just tell her how you feel!_

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Oh, uh…n-no reason…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Hmph. ( _Sighs slowly_ ) You better go…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** What…w-what if I don't want to.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** This is a white room for the accused.

 _Tell her. TELL HER NOW!_

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** So, I think you should-Mmmph

Olive Zircon had her lips locked onto Blue's…

 **NOTES: I'll leave it there. If you've never read my stories before, then just to let you know, I can be a complete arse when it comes to cliff-hangers or ending chapters. I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zircon's White Room**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Sniff_ ) Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?

Olive then starts to blush. There was more than this that meets the eye.

 _Damn it, just tell her. Just…just tell her how you feel!_

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Oh, uh…n-no reason…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Hmph. ( _Sighs slowly_ ) You better go…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** What…w-what if I don't want to.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** This is a white room for the accused.

 _Tell her. TELL HER NOW!_

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** So, I think you should-Mmmph

Olive Zircon had her lips locked onto Blue's…

Olive opened her mouth as her tongue gently pressed against Blue's lips. Blue had to take in what was going on, she slowly raised her hands, ready to touch Olive's face. She opened her mouth to let Olive have access…and then it felt like electricity was running through them, Blue's eyes rolled up and her eyelids fluttered before closing them, the sensation was…amazing…it was…

It was…

No, now wasn't the time.

Blue then pushed Olive away, who found this a little surprising, considering the kiss was just becoming good. Blue quickly stood up, a little annoyed.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** What the hell do you think your doing?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Blushes_ ) I…I…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** You…y-you kissed me…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I just thought-

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** You…y-you can't kiss me. ( _Shakes her head worriedly_ ) N-Not…here, not now! They watch! They are watching us!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** No…n-no, I turned all surveillance off. Nobodies watching us. It's just me and you…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Folds her arms, uncomfortably_ ) But…you kissed me…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** You…w-were…upset…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Since when do you care for my warfare? We've been…enemies for years and suddenly you do…you…THAT?!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** That's not to say I don't respect you because I do…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** That's crap and you know it! You always put me down, you always want to beat me!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Sighs, stands up_ ) Because I'm made for that purpose.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** And what about the kiss…? Were you made for that?

There was a long awkward silence. Blue zircon by then had turned her back on Olive. Olive looked down and just rubbed her arm.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Softy_ ) Did you like it…?

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Frowns_ ) What?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I said…did you like it?

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Blushes_ ) I…( _Folds her arms again_ ) Ugh…what has that got to do with anything?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** We're Zircon's, we deal with questions all the time, every day. And not one question gets passed us, we always have an answer to it…so, you answer me this! "Did you like it?"

There was another long pause.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Sighs_ ) I…I did…( _Olive Zircon smiles slightly_ )…but…it's not what I want right now… now's not the time…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Sad_ ) But…I don't under-

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** One minute you fight against me, you try your devious ways to beat me in trials and most of the time, you do! Your good, I know you are…your good at what you do! And yet, you…k-kiss me? Why? Is this just another scheme to…to beat me!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** No, of course not!

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** The only time you talk to me is to gloat! And yet you're here!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I'm not here to gloat…I was just…trying to swing the mood in a…joking one!

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** IS A DEATH SENTENCE A JOKE TO YOU? I'M GOING TO BE SHATTERED! I'M GOING TO BE DUST! IF YOU'RE ONLY HERE TO MAKE JOKES, THEN FUCK OFF!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Upset a little_ ) Of course I'm not here to gloat, I was j-just…t-trying to…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Well, whatever your trying to do, you're doing a bad job of it! Why don't you just leave!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I…

 _Just tell her. The kiss wasn't enough. Just tell her how you feel. It's not hard! Come on, Olive! For thousands of years you've been dealing with criminals and murderous and you were never afraid in front of them…so why is this simple little thing hard. Just…three simple words, three! Come on, just say it! Say it…_

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _To herself, whispers_ ) No…it's…to late…

Olive turns around and starts slowly walking towards where a door would be, any minute it would appear once you get near it, for people not on trail of course. Olive was about to produce a tear…she was close to leaving the room…her thoughts were running wild, just repeating what she thought earlier…

 _Just tell her. The kiss wasn't enough. Just tell her how you feel. It's not hard! Come on, Olive! For thousands of years you've been dealing with criminals and murderous and you were never afraid in front of them…so why is this simple little thing hard. Just…three simple words, three! Come on, just say it! Say it…_

Again and again…in her head.

But just then…Blue spoke…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** You've really confused me. I…thought I got you but…now, I don't get you. I don't understand you at all anymore. ( _Turns and looks at Olive, who was stopped in her tracks_ ) What did the kiss mean…?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Sighs_ ) Everything…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Everything? ( _Sighs frustratingly_ ) What is that supposed to mean? Everything? Stop using riddles and just…just tell me…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** You…wanted me to leave…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** I just…( _Slumps against the wall_ )…maybe I didn't want my lasts words to you be…"F you"…since, well…I respect you to. ( _Shrugs_ ) In…some ways…

 _This is your chance…now or never._

Olive zircon took a deep breath and turned around facing Blue, dead in the eye…though she started blushing.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Exhales slowly_ )…I…Love you, blue…

Blue zircon blinks a couple of times at hearing those words. She thought, at first, that she miss-heard what Olive said and shook her head, puzzled by what she heard.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** I'm…s-sorry, what…?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I love you. ( _Laughs nervously_ ) Yeah…yes, I…I love you…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Frowns slightly_ ) You…y-ou love me.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Yes, for a very, very long time, I've had a crush on you.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Since when…?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Blushes_ ) Since…my eyes first saw you…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** The first time…? It's been thousands of years…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Yeah…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** But you said nothing to me, all this time…you just…did your job, you didn't say anything except when we spoke in court…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I…had a reputation to hold…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** And that was more important…then being honest with me.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Love is forbidden on Homeworld…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Chuckles_ ) All this…time…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I'm sorry, I know I can't make it up to you…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** And you decided to tell me now…when my time is soon to be up…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** My timing is…terrible.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Slight chuckle_ ) Yes, it is…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I wish, I said it sooner…a lot sooner…

Blue Zircon didn't say anything except stare blankly at the white floor. In Olive's point of view, it seemed at Blue was very disappointed and didn't want her to be there…so, Olive sighed sadly and began to walk towards the door…that started to glow as she got nearer but then a voice stopped her.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Please. ( _Olive turns around_ ) Please don't go. Please don't…l-leave me…

Olive smiled back at Blue and decided to stay. She walked up to Blue and they both looked at each other…Blue never noticed how beautiful Olive's eyes were…and Olive was thinking the same thing. Olive then touched Blue, gently over her cheek…with Blue touching where Olive was holding.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I won't leave you. I'll stand by you~

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Teary-eyed_ ) Thank you…

Olive then slowly leans forward to kiss…and Blue accepts. Their lips lock and then open…as their tongues gently wrestle each other's, and their hands gently stroke their hips, pulling each other in closer. The kiss felt like it lasted for ever…until they both needed to pant from the passion. Olive smiled slyly while Blue blushed brightly…as Olive untied Blue's cravat, indicating…they so do something passionate, something together…something amazing and something…beautiful. Making love~

…..

A few moments had passed since they connect their love, and ecstasy took over their bodies, being one, which filled the room.

They began to slowly get dressed, blushing at what they did. Blue put her long sleeved baby-blue jacket back on, smiling.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** That…was-

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Amazing?

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Blushing_ ) …Wonderful.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Finishes dressing and puts her arms around Blue's waist_ ) Because it was with you, my love~

Blue zircon chuckles.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** I wish…this wasn't the end.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** We'll find a way out for you. I promise. I need to make it all up to you.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** You…you already did~

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Kisses Blue for a quick kiss on the lips_ ) No, I'll try and help you out of here…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** No…I can't have you do that.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I want to.

Blue zircon smiles at her love as they embrace again.

….

Meanwhile.

One monitor was left on that linked to the white room where both the Zircon's were…and someone was watching. Someone…who was very angry with the situation. A situation where both the Zircon will be sentenced to death.

 **NOTES: I'll leave it there. I don't know when I'll put the next chapter up. Maybe next week? Who knows…**

 **I know it's a little cheesy…but hey, I like cheese.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zircon's White Room**

 **NOTES: I know that "Olive" has been proven to be Yellow but frankly, I kinda like Olive, so I'm keeping it that way. Plus, I'm too lazy to edit…**

 **This chapter will contain some swearing.**

 **Chapter 3**

One monitor was left on that linked to the white room where both the Zircon's were…and someone was watching. Someone…who was very angry with the situation. A situation where both the Zircon will be sentenced to death.

The figure watched very carefully and snorted in disgust with what she was seeing…that the blue and olive Zircons were making love. Clothes being chucked across the room…and the figure turned away.

It was a few moments until the sounds of passion died down when the figure decided to look back at the monitor. The figure just couldn't believe what she saw…the Zircons were just putting their clothes back on.

 ** _BLUE ZIRCON:_** _That…was-_

 ** _OLIVE ZIRCON:_** _Amazing?_

 ** _BLUE ZIRCON:_** _(_ _Blushing_ _) …Wonderful._

 ** _OLIVE ZIRCON:_** _(_ _Finishes dressing and puts her arms around Blue's waist_ _) Because it was with you, my love~_

 _Blue zircon chuckles._

 ** _BLUE ZIRCON:_** _I wish…this wasn't the end._

 ** _OLIVE ZIRCON:_** _We'll find a way out for you. I promise. I need to make it all up to you._

 ** _BLUE ZIRCON:_** _You…you already did~_

 ** _OLIVE ZIRCON:_** _(_ _Kisses Blue for a quick kiss on the lips_ _) No, I'll try and help you out of here…_

 ** _BLUE ZIRCON:_** _No…I can't have you do that._

 ** _OLIVE ZIRCON:_** _I want to._

 _Blue zircon smiles at her love as they embrace again._

The figure scoffed at the screen, punching it but only enough to crack it. The screen flashed a few static moments but aside from the now newly made crack from the punch, it was clear. The Olive Zircon then left the white room, as the door appeared and then disappeared. The figure then started to chuckle.

 **FIGURE:** Oh, you are in trouble. Very big trouble.

A few minutes later.

Olive Zircon was walking down a crazed coloured room of yellow and green, mostly the patterns were diamond shaped. Olive was starting to sweat.

 **OLIVE:** ( _To herself_ ) Shit, what have I done…? My career is in ruins and all for…Blue. There's no doubt about it, I do love her and I'll do anything to get her out of here. Question is…how?

Just then, lights started flashing from the walls, quickly glowing into a red colour and then the alarms bellowed through the walkway.

 **SPEAKER:** ATTENSION. ROSE QUARTZ HAS ESCAPED. THE ENEMY AND TRAITOR TO HOMEWORLD HAS ESCAPED. THIS IS RED ALERT. I REPEAT: ROSE QUARTZ HAS ESCAPED. THE ENEMY AND TRAITOR TO HOMEWORLD HAS ESCAPED. ALL GEMS ARE ON HIGH ALERT.

 **OLIVE:** Rose Quartz…? They must mean that…human, that has the Rose Quartz gem.

 **SPEAKER:** THIS RENEGADE GEM IS CONSIDERD ARMED AND DANGEROUS. BY AUTHORITY OF YELLOW DIAMOND, SHE MUST BE SHATTERED.

 **OLIVE:** This is perfect. This distraction would help me get Blue out of there.

Olive was about to turn back but just then a hand covered her mouth and was dragged to the side. Olive tried to scream but the hand around her mouth got tighter and prevented her from screaming, all that came out was muffled version of screaming…something that couldn't be heard by anyone, especially with the alarms going off. Olive was then pushed against the wall…the hand still pressed against her mouth. Then then realized that the hand that grabbed her was nothing but a mass version of a hologram that was controlled by something…or someone. Olive looked around but no one was about…aside from a few huge Amethyst that ran down the flashing corridor but Olive was well hidden and couldn't be seen by the two huge purple gems, not that it mattered as they were quickly running to elsewhere. Olive tried to pull this fake hand off her but it was no use…just then, someone came into view. Olive looked straight at them with surprise but more shocked…and a little panicky.

The gem came into full view. She was small… She has a cherubic appearance and a bright cyan-blue complexion, navy blue eyes, no nose, and chin-length, cerulean-blue hair worn in a bobbed style. Her clothing vaguely resembles a prep school uniform, consisting of a blue vest worn over a dark blue dress with a white collar, white wrist-length gloves, white knee-high socks, dark blue flat shoes, and a dark blue hair bow that she can turn into her wand. The intersection of her vest and the lapels of her collar form a Blue Diamond symbol, hinting towards her superior. Her teardrop-shaped gemstone is located beneath her left eye, and her water wings are similar to a butterfly's wings. Her outfit, wings and the use of her stasis wand give her the appearance of a fairy or pixie. It was, of course, her wand that was making the strong fake hand over Olive's face. Aquamarine.

 **AQUA:** Going somewhere?

 **OLIVE:** ( _Muffled_ ) Mmm! MM-MMMFFFF!

 **AQUA:** ( _Sarcastic_ ) What's that? I…can't quite hear you…

 **OLIVE:** MMMMPPPPHHH!

 **AQUA:** Surely as a prosecutor, you should be speaking for yourself ( _Olive struggles_ ) No? ( _Shrugs_ ) Oh well…since you're not going to speak, let me say this: You're in big trouble. ( _Giggles_ )

Just then, the little flying devil uses her wand and surrounds Olive in a levitational beam and drags her whilst in mid-air. Olive couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

A few moments later.

The door opened in a shape of a diamond…and Olive was chucked across the room and slammed hard into a panel. Aquamarine followed in, still flying. The room was dark but was illuminated by the different colours of the monitors that floated without screens…though one of them was…and it was cracked across the screen…as if someone punched it.

Olive looked around the room, a little confused and holding back the pain that shot across her back when slammed into the panel.

 **OLIVE:** What is the meaning of this, you…you little…shit!?

 **AQUA:** There not very professional words, are they?

 **OLIVE:** Do you have any idea what will happen to you, if I told Yellow Diamond how you treated me just now?

 **AQUA:** Ha, that's the least of my worries. More importantly, do you have any idea how Yellow Diamond would deal with you, if she found out what-you-did~

 **OLIVE:** What are you talking about?

 **AQUA:** Oh, look, she's lying again.

 **OLIVE:** I haven't got time for this. Shouldn't you be out looking for the prisoners? The alarms are going off.

 **AQUA:** ( _Chuckles_ ) What, the fake Rose Quartz and that silly annoying human. Ha, no, not really, and besides, in a sense, I have a prisoner right here!

 **OLIVE:** ( _Frowns_ ) Who?

 **AQUA:** Why, you, of course. You silly thing.

 **OLIVE:** ( _Rolls her eyes_ ) Oh, get out of my way. I haven't got time for this…

Olive was about to walk off but Aquamarine just her wand and surround Olive with her power and slamming her against the wall as hard as she could. Olive moaned in pain…she struggled to get up, only going as far as pushing herself up on her hands and knees. Aqua then grabbed her collar and dragged the poor zircon to one of the floating screens.

 **AQUA:** You…have been a naughty gem~

Aqua then touches the screen with her hand and plays some footage from the white room. Olive looked on in shock.

 _Both the Zircons began to slowly get dressed, blushing at what they did. Blue put her long sleeved baby-blue jacket back on, smiling._

 ** _BLUE ZIRCON:_** _That…was-_

 ** _OLIVE ZIRCON:_** _Amazing?_

 ** _BLUE ZIRCON:_** _(_ _Blushing_ _) …Wonderful._

 ** _OLIVE ZIRCON:_** _(_ _Finishes dressing and puts her arms around Blue's waist_ _) Because it was with you, my love~_

 _Blue zircon chuckles._

 ** _BLUE ZIRCON:_** _I wish…this wasn't the end._

 ** _OLIVE ZIRCON:_** _We'll find a way out for you. I promise. I need to make it all up to you._

 ** _BLUE ZIRCON:_** _You…you already did~_

 ** _OLIVE ZIRCON:_** _(_ _Kisses Blue for a quick kiss on the lips_ _) No, I'll try and help you out of here…_

 ** _BLUE ZIRCON:_** _No…I can't have you do that._

 ** _OLIVE ZIRCON:_** _I want to._

 _Blue zircon smiles at her love as they embrace again._

The footage seemed to be on repeat…Olive was about to get teary-eyed.

 **OLIVE:** There was a…c-camera in there…?

 **AQUA:** Oh yes.

 **OLIVE:** That…t-that is a violation of privacy and-

 **AQUA:** ( _Interrupts_ ) Oh, cut that crap!

 **OLIVE:** You little…bitch!

 **AQUA:** I wonder what the Diamonds would do if they saw this? ( _Chuckles_ ) I wonder what the diamonds would do to your…other Zircon.

 **OLIVE:** You leave her out of this!

 **AQUA:** ( _Ignoring Olive_ ) And also…planning on helping the blue Zircon to escape. Now that, my sweetie, is…treason. You have officially been branded as a traitor to homeworld.

…

 **NOTES: That's it for this chapter, sorry it took ages to update. Hopefully, I won't take as long this time for the next chapter. Thank you for your patience.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zircon's White Room**

 **NOTES: I know that "Olive" has been proven to be Yellow but frankly, I kinda like Olive, so I'm keeping it that way. Plus, I'm too lazy to edit…**

 **Sorry this has taken awhile and that it's a shorter chapter.**

 **This chapter will contain some swearing.**

 **Chapter 4**

The footage seemed to be on repeat…Olive was about to get teary-eyed.

 **OLIVE:** There was a…c-camera in there…?

 **AQUA:** Oh yes.

 **OLIVE:** That…t-that is a violation of privacy and-

 **AQUA:** ( _Interrupts_ ) Oh, cut that crap!

 **OLIVE:** You little…bitch!

 **AQUA:** I wonder what the Diamonds would do if they saw this? ( _Chuckles_ ) I wonder what the diamonds would do to your…other Zircon.

 **OLIVE:** You leave her out of this!

 **AQUA:** ( _Ignoring Olive_ ) And also…planning on helping the blue Zircon to escape. Now that, my sweetie, is…treason. You have officially been branded as a traitor to homeworld.

 **OLIVE:** How have I betrayed homeworld? I've done nothing of the sort!

 **AQUA:** ( _Giggles_ ) Silly gem, you just mentioned it, to your blue lover. You were gonna find a way to escape.

 **OLIVE:** That's got nothing to do with you!

 **AQUA:** When it comes to the trail of Rose Quartz, then…yes, it has! I, after all, had to bring those on Peridot's list. It's all connected however you look at it. And YOU…have betrayed that trust. ( _Sighs sarcastically_ ) All you had to do was sentence Rose Quartz, it wasn't hard, I mean, you had the evidence…and you failed that, not to mention you making love to your bluey-coo's, the one defending Rose-

 **OLIVE:** ( _Interrupting_ ) Which she was assigned to!

 **AQUA:** I'M NOT FINISHED!

Aqua quickly flicked her wand and surrounded Olive with her blue levitation and repeated the move earlier, by slamming her into a metallic wall, which dented slightly by Olive's impact. Olive whimpered in pain, as she tried to get up but Aqua came down to her level and pointed the wand underneath Olive's chin, as if to left her up…Olive got up to stop the prodding at her chin.

 **AQUA:** Right. As I was saying.

 **OLIVE:** ( _Coughs_ ) Go to hell…

 **AQUA:** ( _Raises her voice a bit_ ) AS…I was saying. Blue was defending Rose, okay, okay, she was assigned to it…but even you said that was treason.

 **OLIVE:** ( _Panting_ ) As…a j-joke. I w-was joking…

 **AQUA:** Hmph. Joke or not, it's pretty much true. And then, bless her, she accused the diamonds for killing Pink. Oh dear, how sad…because that's treason as well.

 **OLIVE:** She…just…

 **AQUA:** Got carried away? Was that what you were going to say? (Giggles) Doesn't matter. If you accuse the high authority, the sentence is death.

 **OLIVE:** No…

Just then, the alarms got louder and louder.

 **SPEAKER:** ATTENSION. ROSE QUARTZ HAS ESCAPED. THE ENEMY AND TRAITOR TO HOMEWORLD HAS ESCAPED. THIS IS RED ALERT. I REPEAT: ROSE QUARTZ HAS ESCAPED. THE ENEMY AND TRAITOR TO HOMEWORLD HAS ESCAPED. ALL GEMS ARE ON HIGH ALERT. ALL THOSE ASSIGNED TO ROSE QUARTZ MUST BE PERISHED!

 **OLIVE:** Wha…what…?

 **SPEAKER:** REPEAT! ALL THOSE ASSIGNED TO ROSE QUARTZ MUST BE PERISHED. INFORMATION SHOULD NOT BE LEAKED FROM LIARS! SHATTER THE LIARS!

 **AQUA:** Oh gosh. I guess that means, I have to shatter you now!

 **OLIVE:** …?

 **AQUA:** You and that stinking blue Zircon bitch!

 **OLIVE:** NO! SHE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!

Aqua then spins her wand creating a ring around Olive's neck and tighten it. The glowing ring starts to shrink. Olive starts to gasp and panic. Aqua uses the ring as an excuse to levitate the poor zircon. Olive tries to pull the ring around her neck but it was no use.

 **AQUA:** I love doing executions. This is my favourite part of the job, you know. That ring will get tighter and tighter until your neck snaps and shatters and your head falls off, breaking into pieces. I love the last seconds of a gems life and faceless expression, it's very fascinating what your last thoughts could be as her head become detached from it body.

 **OLIVE:** S-Sto-….ACK!

 **AQUA:** Once you're done, once you're dead, I go and do the same to Blue Zircon. ( _Bits her lips seductively_ ) Mmmm…I may do naughty Earth things with her first. ( _Giggles_ ) Nothing wrong having a little fun before I kill her.

Olive's neck starts to crack a little as the ring gets even tighter. Olive was about to roll her eyes and accept her fate but just then, as her ears echoed a sound…she heard a scream. Her vision was blurry but could just make out a blue outline, obviously being Aqua and this…yellowy-gold figure, very big…but it seemed this big figure made a grab of Aqua.

 **AQUA:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR FAT HANDS OFF ME!

 **VOICE:** WHAT YOUR DOING IS WRONG!

 **OLIVE:** ( _Almost losing sense_ ) T…Topaz…?

 **AQUA:** GET OFF! LET ME GO!

At this point, the ring around Olive's neck was loosening…and could feel the floor again. Though when this happened, she slumped onto her hands and knees. She coughed as the ring disappeared…she rubbed her neck and groaned as she could feel a tiny crack…but she looked up and gasped.

Topaz took away Aqua's wand and snapped it like a twig and held the helpless Aqua by her neck. Topaz's hand easily fitting around it and holding the evil little blue gem against the wall. Olive froze, just watching this…not knowing what to do.

 **AQUA:** TOPAZ! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE DIAMONDS WILL DO TO YOU! YOU'LL BE SHATTERED! SHATTERED!

 **TOPZA:** ( _Gritted teeth_ ) I don't care…you don't destroy love between two beings!

Aqua screamed and cursed at Topaz, who completely ignored her…as she then slammed the blue gem's face into the solid metal wall. The first impact cracked all over Aqua's face and her gem. Aqua whimpered but her voice was distorted as she tried to scream. Second impact shattered the blue gem's face completely, as her face fell apart and her eyes dripped blue fluid. Aqua only gurgled some sound…and then Topaz raised the broken gem in the air, as its body twitched it's hand and legs and slammed it against the floor with major force, making Aquamarine shatter into millions of dead pieces.

By this time, Olive got up and a little freaked out by what she saw. Topaz breathed heavily and looked at her hands. She started to cry and closed her eyes. Olive just froze…why did Topaz help her. Just then…the big gem spoke.

 **TOPAZ:** I know what you're thinking. In what mind would I do this to a fellow gem…?

 **OLIVE:** ( _Shaking_ ) That's…t-that's one of them, yes…

Topaz then walked up to Olive and put both her big hands over Olive's shoulder but very gently. Topaz was about to cry.

 **TOPAZ:** ( _Teary-eyed_ ) Because…you and the blue Zircon are in love. Something that's forbidden on our world. It's…( _Sniffs_ )…really, really beautiful.

 **OLIVE:** I…I don't understand, you accept this…?

 **TOPAZ:** (Nods) A human being showed me that's it's okay to cry, that it's okay to get your feelings across and it's okay to love, it's…o-okay to show your true emotion. I…I wish I had the courage back then to help him escape. ( _Looks at the flashing lights_ ) But…I believe he has done so.

 **OLIVE:** Yeah.

 **TOPAZ:** His friend, the one with the weird hair…his hair it can…( _Whispers_ ) Teleport…

 **OLIVE:** Teleport? Is…that even possible?

 **TOPAZ:** I've seen it!

 **OLIVE:** You, what?

 **TOPAZ:** No time to explain! We've got to help your Blue. Now, before it's too late!

…

 **NOTES: Again, sorry this took ages to update. But I've nearly finished with the story now. Only one chapter to go!**


	5. Chapter 5: The End

**Zircon's White Room**

 **NOTES: I know that "Olive" has been proven to be Yellow but frankly, I kinda like Olive, so I'm keeping it that way. Plus, I'm too lazy to edit…**

 **Sorry that this has taken awhile.**

 **There's nothing exciting about this chapter, I just wanted to finish it.**

 **This chapter will contain some mild swearing.**

 **Chapter 5**

The blue Zircon was sitting down on the floor at the other end where the door was supposed to be. She couldn't help but reply Olive's promise of getting her out of there.

 _ **BLUE ZIRCON:**_ _I wish…this wasn't the end._

 _ **OLIVE ZIRCON:**_ _We'll find a way out for you. I promise. I need to make it all up to you._

 _ **BLUE ZIRCON:**_ _You…you already did~_

 _ **OLIVE ZIRCON:**_ _(Kisses Blue for a quick kiss on the lips) No, I'll try and help you out of here…_

 _ **BLUE ZIRCON:**_ _No…I can't have you do that._

 _ **OLIVE ZIRCON:**_ _I want to._

 _Blue zircon smiles at her love as they embrace again._

Blue replayed that back in her mind over and over again…even when they made love. The passion, the sensational feeling of their connection…it was the only thing that kept her going, even if it was just for a few hours but Olive leaving the room really felt like it was an eternity.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Sighs sadly_ ) She's…not coming back. I knew it was too risky.

Blue felt like she wanted to sob in her arms after sitting in a fetal position but she never got the chance as there was a loud crash that echoed the room. This very much startled her and made her stand up.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** What in the galaxy was that?

There was silence again. Blue knew that the alarms were going off…maybe the loud crashing sound was somehow connected. There was another loud crash but now Zircon was focused on this sound, she knew where it was coming from and slowly walked forward. The sound was coming from the invisible entrance that would lead to this white room. Blue put her hand on where the entrance would appear…and eventually her ear to the wall. She wasn't sure why she did this, maybe it was to get an answer to the loud crashing sound…but the white room was pretty much sound proof and yet, she still tried to listen out for anything she could hear. The seconds were long and the Blue Zircon couldn't hear a thing…the only explanation she could think of was that homeworld was under attack…but then, that would be ridiculous. The Blue Zircon sighed again, removing her ear away from the white wall…and then, within seconds another crashing sound, this time much, much louder than before. She screamed and jumped back, falling over backwards.

She looked on in fright…as the white wall began to crack, small at first but until the crashing sound echoed again against the wall, the crack started to spread. Blue started to scarper back…something was trying to go into the room. Another banging type crash sound and the cracked spread like the branches of a tree and some of the wall started to fall off.

The Blue Zircon was up against the wall on the other side. There was silence…aside from a piece of the wall crumbling off. She started to pant heavily. Something was trying to get in…

Silence still and only her panting made enough sound to be noisy…it was so quiet, you could drop a pin.

Silence.

Blue's breathing was just gaining control but was still worried what was on the other side.

Silence.

Blue started to cry.

And yet, still more silence…

Blue then slumped against the wall and dropped to another fetal position. She couldn't take this suspense.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** STOP THIS! JUST FINISH ME OFF! STOP WITH THESE JOKES!

At first, it felt like she was talking to herself…her eyes darted around the room to see if there was a clue to this loud noise…and without warning: CRASH!

Blue jumped in fright, as the door, where it would appear, was nothing but a giant hole and the rubble of the room was breaking into pieces. The Blue Zircon screamed, not knowing what her fate was but this was unprecedented…as the dust died down, flapping her hands against the dust, she then eventually gasped…as a figure was in front of her…a lot bigger and somewhat taller. This figure made no introduction after smashing through the wall and just simply grabbed the whimpering Blue Zircon.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** GET OF ME!

The dust was dying down and Blue could feel herself being carried away. The room was no longer white but replaced with flashing lights. Blue Zircon rubbed her eyes as she was then put down, she looked up to see a huge figure in front of her. Topaz.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Topaz? You…( _Shakes her head in puzzlement_ )…you broke me out?

 **TOPAZ:** I had to.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** But why? You could be shattered for this!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Appears from behind Topaz_ ) Not if we get the hell out of here!

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** What the…?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Don't look surprised.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Smiles_ ) Oh.

Blue embraces Olive with a huge hug, in which Olive was surprisingly taken back by her reaction…but Olive didn't hesitate to hug her love back. The moment had caught up with them as they kissed, ignoring the security system that was ringing down the slick corridors, while Topaz looked away, a little embarrassed and rubbing the back of her head. Still, she couldn't help but peak at the suitable couple. Topaz smiled.

 **TOPAZ:** Aww. That's so beautiful.

The zircons stopped and blushed at each other, almost forgetting they were still in danger. Olive then stroked Blue's face but becoming serious.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Let's get out of here. Let's find that human before the rest of Homeworld does.

Blue nods. Though this was everything against what she believed in, she wanted to be with her love…and by the sounds of things, the rumour of the renegade gems living on Earth sounded good. So good, that they could live how they wanted and not be told by anyone…no authority.

Topaz knew where the human could possibly be hiding…the part of homeworld that was completely forgotten. Topaz and the two Zircons had to go underground.

After a few long minutes, they finally reached the forgotten world. The two Zircons had never been here before and found the place to be awe…but Topaz knew the truth of this place. The three gems hid for a while until they believed the coast was clear…this, in itself was a very long time. Now they weren't being chased, or at least not a priority, they looked around the dead land, the part of homeworld that wanted to forget. Massive holes of different shapes and sizes were shattered everywhere in the rock. The three gems walked, looking around.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Gems were born here.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Was this the birth of Homeworld?

 **TOPAZ:** ( _Angry_ ) No!

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** No…?

 **TOPAZ:** ( _Face drops_ ) This was a place of…desperation.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Eyebrows raised_ ) What do you mean?

 **TOPAZ:** When the diamonds found out of Rose Quartz's action and when she rebelled against the Diamonds, they wanted to create more gems.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** For the war…?

 **TOPAZ:** Yes. They wanted to create an army that could destroy Earth…but they were losing the battle and used this place to force gems to be created quickly, not caring about their form or appearance

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** They were…corrupted…

 **TOPAZ:** No…not quite. They were gems that were…useless, gems that were overseen and discarded by the diamonds. We eventually called them…" Off Colours".

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Off Colours?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Yes, I've heard of them. It wasn't their ability that put the diamonds off, it was the deformities…and the fusions of some. The diamond believed fusions to be the scum of the universe. Some of the Off Colours believed that love was acceptable and stayed fused…as soon as the diamonds heard of this, they seeked to destroy them.

 **TOPAZ:** That's right.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** So, there are Off Colour gems here.

 **TOPAZ:** Somewhere. Yes.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** I doubt they would want to see us.

OLIVE ZIRCON: Well, we have just runaway, not to mention the forbidden Earth love making and the fact we've just broken you out from the white room. Hopefully, they'll accept us.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Chuckles_ ) I can't believe we're doing this.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** How so?

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** All these years, serving Blue Diamond and the other gems of their innocents…where actually, their ideas are flawed and wrong…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Do you really believe one of the diamonds shattered Pink…?

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** It's…( _Nods_ ) Yes. It's possible. What the motive is, I don't know. Maybe I don't want to. Sometimes it's better not to know.

Just then they stopped in their tracks as they could hear some faint voices. They all looked at each other and decided to follow where the voice was coming from. The voices sounded like it was coming from a far and were talking….but the toned sounded of dispare.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** It sounds like it's coming from over there.

It was a few yards and a corner from where the voices where coming from. The poked their heads around the corner to see who it was. What they saw was a moment of relief and worry as they looked on what appeared to be a teenage human boy and a couple of off coloured gems. They eves dropped the conversation, the gems and the human were sitting on a circle.

 **LARS:** Then it's settled! That's what we're gonna do!

 **FLUORITE:** ( _Slowly speaking_ ) That…sounds…like…a good…plan.

 **LARS:** ( _Flattered_ ) Well, I did come up with it.

 **RHODONITE:** ( _Worried_ ) Are we crazy or something? Are we really going to do this?

 **LARS:** Yes, we are! We're gonna commandeer one of Emerald's ships. We're gonna steal it and get out of here!

 **PADPARADSCHA:** Oh, the human Lars is going to come up with a plan!

 **RHODONITE:** ( _Sighs_ ) Yeah, we know, Padparadscha. He's just explained it!

 **LARS:** Guys, look, it'll work. Trust me!

 **RUTILE TWIN 1:** I'm up for it!

 **RUTILE TWIN 2:** Yeah!

 **RHODONITE:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Well…I…guess we're doing this then. (Nervous laughter)

 **LARS:** It'll be fine. If the shit hits the fan then you guys can jump into my hair, where you'll be safe.

 **RHODONITE:** I ain't going near that!

Around the corner, the Zircons and Topaz looked at each other and figured they should let themselves be known. They didn't want to cause trouble so it shouldn't be an issue.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** I'll go out first! They seem harmless.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** But that…massive thing is…uh, well, massive…

 **TOPAZ:** It's a fusion of about six gems. Mixed gems.

Olive then walked out from the corner and shouted at the off coloured gang. They acknowledged her if a little frightened.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Hey, guys!

 **RHODONITE:** Oh God! We've been found! WE'RE GONNA GET SHATTERED!

This prompted the others to stand up.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** What…? No, wait!

 **LARS:** You'll never take us alive!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Wait, just listen!

 **PADPARADSCHA:** ( _Gasps_ ) We've been spotted!

 **RHODONITE:** ( _Whimpering_ ) That's it! This is it! We're done for!

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** No! Please, I mean you no harm!

 **LARS:** Wait a minute. I know you. You…were at the hearing with Steven…?

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Yes, I was…

 **LARS:** ( _Angry_ ) You almost got Steven SENTANCED!

Lars then quickly picked up a sharp rock which was badly craved into a spear, Lars and the off Coloured gems were about to attack…until Blue ran from their hiding spot, with Topaz following her! They promptly got in front of Olive.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** WAIT!

Lars stopped in his tracks thanks to Blue's intervention…that and the fact Topaz was a larger gem. But it was the recognition of the blue Zircon that made Lars stop.

 **LARS:** Oh. You were the one defending Steven.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Puzzled_ ) Steven…? Oh, the human Rose Quartz. Yes. Yes, I am.

Lars lowered his weapon.

 **LARS:** Wait…( _Looks at both the zircons_ ) You were both in the court…?

 _OLIVE ZIRCON:_ Yep.

 **LARS:** Weren't you both…shattered?

The Zircons looked at each other and then both smiled back at Lars.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** We got better. You see, we regenerate inside our gem if we're injured or damaged.

 **LARS:** But you're working together…?

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Uh…( _Looks at Olive and blushes_ ) Let's just say, fate brought us together.

 **PADPARADSCHA:** ( _Gasps_ ) Two Zircons will appear with a Topaz.

 **RHODONITE:** ( _Sighs again_ ) Yeah, we know. We see them!

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Look, we haven't got time to explain. We believe one of the diamonds may have shattered Pink Diamond…that being the case, we can't be seen in homeworld anymore. Accusing the diamonds is a straightforward sentence to death: A shattering.

 **LARS:** That's…a tad harsh…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** Not to mention, we broke her out of the white room. (Smiles at Blue) Treason, isn't it?

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** We need to leave this place. We need to let the human Rose Quartz know what's going on. (Looks at Olive again and blushes) We want to live in peace…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** We heard your hair is the key to getting to Earth.

 **LARS:** Well, actually, I'm not sure where it leads to. ( _Clicks his fingers_ ) I can contact Steven by my phone.

He pulls out his phone from his pocket. Though the screen was cracked in the corner, it was still working fine…and he surprisingly had a great signal on Homeworld, which even he couldn't explain. He quickly typed a message to Steven and sent it.

 **LARS:** Done.

 **RUTILE TWIN 1:** Why are you running away?

 **RUTILE TWIN 2** : Yeah. You've got it good. Your part of the court.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** I no longer want to be part of a system that's a lie and hides behind the truth.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Chuckles_ ) What can I say, I've never known to be moist before. ( _Blue gasps embarrassingly_ ) Amazing what a few touches can do, eh, Blue…?

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Uh…u-um…

 **TOPAZ:** Oh, Earth love must be so beautiful.

 **LARS:** ( _Thinks of Sadie_ ) Yeah…( _Sighs_ )…it is…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Are we seriously talking about this?

Just then, Lar's phone starts to vibrate. He quickly reads the message, which was from Steven, that says.

Sure, send them over. They will feel very welcome here.

 **LARS:** There you go. It's done, Steven is waiting for you. He'll meet you. Don't worry, he'll find you.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Thank you.

 **LARS:** Be quick about it. The longer we stay here, the most likely we'll get caught. We're on a mission.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Oh, okay.

 **LARS:** Just…( _Shrugs_ ) I dunno, step into my hair…

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _To Olive_ ) Hold my hand…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Smiles_ ) I won't let go.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _To Topaz_ ) Thank you.

 **TOPAZ:** It was an honour.

Lars kneeled down. Blue felt a little odd about this but she took a step and pushed her foot into Lars hair, which glowed as her foot seemed to have disappeared. She took a deep breath as this was another step to escaping and eventually jumping in, pulling Olive with her. Within seconds, the two zircons had gone…disappeared using the teleport from Lar's hair. The other gems watched in amazement. Topaz wanted to go with them but something wanted to make her stay here.

 **TOPAZ:** So, I couldn't help but overhear. But…I believe your gonna steal one of Emerald's ships. ( _The off-coloured gems and Lars looked worried that she knew about this but she just smiled_ ). I can help you with that.

Meanwhile.

The two Zircons seemed to have shot out from nowhere but landed softy on the pink grass that was moving from the patterned, gentle wind. They both got up and dusted themselves…they looked around and found themselves in the middle of nowhere, aside from a pink hill and a tree that was perfectly placed. The Zircons looked around but there was no sign of danger. They both walked towards the tree that also had pink blossoms surrounding it, they saw other stuff that was placed there, it seems, in the last minute but mostly stuff they didn't recognized but they could only guess it was Earth items.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** What a strange place.

Blue and Olive looked around some more and headed for the pink leafed tree. It was true that some of the items are Earth related but there were a few things that Blue and Olive recognized.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** This is certainly something created by Rose Quartz.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** Yeah. Upon looking at some of these things, it seems like she…truly loved the Earth.

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** ( _Looks around some more_ ) This isn't Earth but…more of a sanctuary, a mock version of Earth in her own image. The colour pink, the colour of Rose Quartz.

Just then, not far from them was another tree, it wasn't as decorated as the one they were at but it was still beautiful, thought this tree looked knew…but it wasn't that, that caught their eye, they spotted something or someone popping their face through the tall grass. They instantly recognized this person…it was Steven. He was holding his breath. The two Zircon's acknowledged him and smiled. He waved his hand in a motion to come forward to where he was…as he was on the other side of the teleport, that he was using from Lion. Steven smiled but couldn't hold his breath forever. The Zircon knew where to go now as Steven tucked his head back into the grass and disappeared…

The two Zircons were just one step away from freedom.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** This is it. ( _Chuckles slightly_ ) We're really doing this, aren't we? Homeworld will never forgive us but…

 **OLIVE ZIRCON:** But we're going this together, my love.

 **BLUE ZIRCON:** ( _Blushes_ ) Yes. Together.

They kissed, the embrace was short and yet passionate. The two-loved up Zircon's were ready to take the next step….

They held hands and smiled at each other while blushing at the same time.

The next step.

The new step.

The new step to freedom.

A new start.

A new start, together, on Earth.

 **THE END.**

 **NOTES: I am so sorry this took long but I've been extremely busy. I also want to apologise again for making this chapter seemed rushed. I just wanted to finish it quick but didn't want to leave it unfinished. Still, I'm happy with.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and your patience. It really means a lot.**

 **PizzaCatDavid.**


End file.
